You, Me, and Change
by OtakuKaySea
Summary: Yuki doesn't like change. Though it seem inevitable when the gang goes to different colleges. It seems like this girl is the cause of all his problems. OCxYuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kimi to Boku does not belong to me.

**You, Me, and Change**

Chapter 1:

It was different. Even though the shower of pink petals looked the same, it was different. This time last year, he was walking with four others. He was walking nonchalantly with his identical image. There was a boy, who was most often mistaken as a female, trying to ease the anger of the class president towards a happy-go-lucky blonde. But, they weren't here.

Asaba Yuki was in college now. He was taking part in the first year of university life. In fact, it was his third week of school. If one did not know him quite well, the person might believe that life was the same for Yuki. Though, he knew that he did _not _like being alone. Of course, it was nice the first week especially when Yuta was not nagging him to pick up after himself- if any human walked into their room at the present moment, the floor would appear to be missing. Within the middle of the second week, Yuki truly detested his loneliness.

"Asaba?"

Yuki turned to the voice, oddly sounding familiar, that called him. He stared at the girl walking towards him.

"Ah… it's you."

She was his age, in his class actually. The girl was never physically in his class. She was probably in Yuta and Kaname's class during their last year in high school. He never really paid attention.

Her name was Yamada Maki. Chizuru-mostly Chizuru-, Shun, and Yuki were not quite fond of Maki. She and Kaname went to cram school together in order to prepare for post-secondary education. He also had class president duties on top of studying. This meant that Kaname did not spend a lot of time with them since there was barely enough time for him to sleep. Whenever Maki was hanging out with the gang, they, mostly Chizuru and at times Yuki, never failed to mention how irksome it was for her to spend time with them.

Yamada Maki looked different now, slightly older. Her style of dress- a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized t-shirt- was different. Maybe it was because she wasn't in a high school uniform. Her short black, almost blue hair was long now. Maki probably hadn't cut it since the middle of their third year in high school. Her crystal blue eyes still hid behind a pair of black-rimmed glass. That was nice. At least there was something that was the same.

Maki glared at him. "Could you be a little nicer Asaba? I haven't seen you since Zuru-kun's graduation party."

Yuki continued to walk when Maki caught up to him.

"Where are you heading?" She asked him.

"School."

She gasped. "Were you held back?"

There was no answer. Maki knew that he didn't chose to answer or that he didn't enjoy her sarcastic remark. Yuki probably didn't hear her or was taking his time to answer. He was probably thinking.

"So how's Hara-chan? I've haven't talked to him besides a few emails…."

_Hara-chan_. It didn't necessarily bother him, but Yuki remembered that Chizuru didn't appreciate that Kaname was the only one with a cute nickname. He said that she was too close to Kaname and was probably going to take him away from the group. Chizuru always complained until Maki eventually became close to the five.

"… or Chizuru-kun or Asaba-kun?"

Again. It was quiet.

"Oh right. Chizuru-kun went back overseas. I think Germany? And then Asaba-kun and Shun-kun go to the same school about three hours away. Hara-chan must be commuting on the train right now…."

"Yeah… That's right," Yuki finally answered.

"And you go to K University too right?" She pointed at him.

Yuki nodded. "You also?"

"Yeah…" Maki was finally at ease that he answered, but their usual conversations were different. It was hard to tell since they didn't talk very much. "Asaba… you're more quiet than usual."

"Maki!" She turned away from Yuki to find her new friends. Maki waved to them.

"I'll see you later Asaba. Bye." She proceeded towards them. "Maybe I'll see you at school."

"Oo… see you."

...

He looked away from Maki. "They told me that they were going to get manga."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. She still couldn't believe that Yuki came to a gokon. The guys probably needed one more and Yuki was the nearest one there. It was a wonder why they would bring Yuki since he was so attractive. They probably didn't think of the consequences. The other boys didn't have any girls talking to them except Maki. But, they didn't want Maki. They wanted most of the girls that swarmed Yuki. The other boys were happy that Yuki was nausea from the girls. The smell of their makeup and perfume made him run.

And here he was with Maki outside the building. She was trying to rub his back as he held a trash bag under his chin. Her fits of laughter were preventing her from doing a better job of caring for him.

"Manga? You still read that? We're already in our first year of college."

Yuki was prepared to vomit again, but he wondered how he could stand Maki beside him. He looked over to her. Maki was not wearing any perfume and the only trace of makeup on her was lipgloss.

"Should I call Hara-chan?" Maki flipped open her cell phone. "I don't think he has school tomorrow unlike us." She hesitated. "But then he would lecture me for going out on a school night."

"Why are you out on a school night Yamada-san?"

"Why are you at a gokon?"

"They said they were getting manga…" He was still wanted some.

She couldn't help but smile. The guy was still pretty childish. "It's college, Asaba. People tend to lose interest in those."

"Have you?"

Maki was surprised by the question. "Ehh… Yeah. I guess I have."

Yuki turned away from the girl. True, there were some people who might not have time to read manga anymore. But, Yuki had time so he could read it. Maki shouldn't tell him to stop.

He pulled out his cell phone. Maki listened as he punched in some numbers. There were only a few so it was must have been speed dial. Who would he have called on speed dial at this hour? His parents probably were asleep by now.

"Kaname-kun."

"EH?" Maki screamed.

"It is a bit far from your place. We can walk to the convenience store on the way towards your house," Yuki spoke into the phone. It was a little difficult to maneuver away from Maki since she was aiming for the phone. She reached for it while he pushed her away. "Kaname-kun can buy us ice cream too." He waited for his response. "Yamada-san is with me." Yuki motioned the phone away since Kaname was yelling out Maki's name. "Hai… We'll see you there."

"What'd you do that for?"

"You wanted to see Kaname." He started heading towards the convenience store.

Maki trailed behind him. "But I didn't want to get lectured by him."

"So you still like him?"

Maki's eyes widened. Before she knew it, her head felt light and there was a tingling sensation on her neck. It was a good thing it was late at night since her face was probably red. Her cheeks were extremely warm. Though, Yuki could only see it with the lights passing by.

"Shut up!" She screamed.

"Yamada-san, you'll wake up the spirits."

"Don't say that!" She tackled him.

When they walked in, Maki was grateful that it wasn't as quiet. At least it wouldn't be awkward when Yuki headed towards the magazine section grabbing the newest issue for manga. Maki sighed as she walked towards the freezer. Kaname wasn't there yet. He was probably looking for a jacket and taking his time. She could get ice cream and pay for it. That would probably prevent Kaname from getting madder. He'd probably fight with Yuki for ice cream. Kaname might forget about her and focus his anger on Yuki if she didn't buy any. That won't happen since Kaname was most likely worried.

"Oi! Yuki! What kind of ice cream do you want?" She called over to him.

Yuki walked with the magazine at hand with a blank stare. He evaluated the ice cream that the convenience store had. His eyes traveled along every selection. He had laid his eyes on a cone. It was the kind that had chocolate at the bottom tip, the best part after eating the frozen delicacy. There was only one left. Yuki was about to point at it, but Maki pulled it up.

"I want that one," he said.

"Did you just whine? I can't tell since you're always so monotone." She held the ice cream cone package in triumph. "Heh heh I'm paying so its mine."

"I want the chocolate at the tip," Yuki pointed at her ice cream cone.

"Too bad! Pick another ice cream."

Yuki looked down at the selection, again.

There was a chime signaling that a customer just walked in. They both looked to see Kaname in a jacket and his pajama bottoms. After a remark from Yuki and a hit the back of his head from Kaname, Maki offered ice cream. Kaname and Yuki took their pick and Maki paid. Both boys were surprised that Maki didn't have a purse for her small wallet.

On the way to Kaname's house, Maki received her lecture. He yelled at her for staying out late and going to a gokon on a school night. It was surprising that Kaname didn't offer to walk her home though. Since Yuki insisted on staying over at Kaname's for the night, the megane student offered Maki to stay as well.

"It's almost 2:30 in the morning, Maki-chan."

Maki laughed. "No! No! I'll just walk myself."

"Are you stupid? It's late." Kaname said. "Anyways, my parents aren't home."

"This is dangerous Kaname. I think its safer for you to walk Yamada-san home. Who knows what you'll do," Yuki said after a bite of his sea salt ice cream. This earned him another blow to the back of his head.

Kaname arranged for Maki to sleep in his room while he and Yuki would sleep in his living room. It wasn't a problem since there was only a coffee table to move in order to make room for the mats.

Before it was time for bed, Maki sat on the couch between Kaname and Yuki watching movies. She slowly ate her ice cream cone but watched Kaname's hands. Maki wanted to hold them. She felt a little disappointed in herself. She still had a crush on Kaname after high school.

"How's Tokyo University?" She whispered to him.

"I'm not fond of the commute but it's a great school."

She sighed. "I wish I went."

Kaname looked at her. "You passed. You're smart enough for Tokyo University. You just didn't have the money for it. That's understandable since you also have a brother in college too."

She nodded.

"There's alot of boys that you'd like though."

Before Maki could say anything, Yuki took a hold of her wrist. He pulled the end of the ice cream cone towards him and took a bite of it.

"YUKI!" Kaname yelled.

"The chocolate," he replied. Yuki ate the remainder of the cone much to the other two's surprise. There were drips on ice cream on Maki's index finger and thumb left. Then, Yuki licked away the drops of vanilla ice cream.

"Aaaahh… I better head to bed. Night guys." Maki ran towards Kaname's room.

"I should brush my teeth."

Kaname glared at him. "Hey! Yuki!"

Yuki walked towards the bathroom, but stopped in the hallway. Maki leaned out of Kaname's room.

"I'm using the bathroom after you so don't take long." She said. Maki waited for his nod to speak again. "Thanks Asaba… I was probably gonna say something stupid."

"I wanted the ice cream cone." He just replied.

"Yeah?" Maki hid her hand behind her back. She could still feel his grasp on her wrist and worse of all the warmth of his tongue on her fingertips. She still felt the soft bumps of his taste buds on her silky fingers.

When Yuki got into the mat, he held his blanket hoping that he wouldn't feel Maki's skin anymore. There was the invisible touch of Maki's fingers against the corner of his lips from the first moment he bit into the cone.

"Yuki, that was out of character for you." Kaname said after a long period of silence.

Yuki turned to his side away from Kaname. "Yamada-chan's out of character. She's out on a school night."

"True. She's changed," Kaname sighed. "But we all will eventually."

Yuki didn't like that. He didn't want that.

A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfic! It is much appreciated :D There will be bi-monthly updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kimi to Boku does not belong to me.

**You, Me, and Change**

Chapter 2:

Maki sat laid on the floor with her bottom half under the table. She wished to hide from her friend, Risa. Maki wasn't looking forward to visiting her friends from high school but Risa managed to come to Maki's house. Risa was always an interesting friend. They always shared secrets with each other such as whom they had a crush on and a little bit of gossip. Though, Risa didn't know much at all about Maki besides that fact that she had an older brother.

"Have you visited Tsukahara-kun?"

Maki looked up at the artificial red head standing at her closet. "I saw him a couple days ago."

"Did you guys fall in love?"

Maki sighed. "Of course not. He has Hisako-chan…"

"I guess," Risa was going through Maki's closet. She was surprised that Maki had various cute outfits. In high school, Maki was known to have worn a pair of t-shirts and jeans outside of school. Now, Risa could happily say that Maki was quite fashionable. "The whole gang should be back since its golden week. I saw on Tachibana-kun's twitter that he's gonna be back too."

Maki yawned. "Maybe..." She rolled over to turn away from Risa.

Risa laughed to herself. "You should go over and hang out with them. I wonder who's bound to have a crush on you this time."

"Crush?!" Maki sat up. "Sa-chan! That's crazy!"

Risa turned to her confused friend. "Well, in high school, I always thought that Tsukahara-kun had a crush on you. Though, that's been proven wrong. He's totally insensitive to certain situations. Tachibana-kun's always thought you were cute and liked giving you hugs. Maybe after he breaks up with Sato-san, he'll ask you out. Matsuoka-kun's probably not interested in girls. But, it would be interesting if you, Matsuoka-kun, and Asaba Yuta-kun both dated you at the same time. And then, there's Asaba Yuki-kun…"

Maki felt a little uneasy. She remembered that the morning after their sleepover at Kaname's house was awkward. Yuki refused to look her in the eye and she couldn't stop staring at his mouth. When she waved at Yuki at school, he looked away and ignored her. It was his fault so why was he avoiding her? Maki was probably looking into to it too much. Yuki probably wouldn't avoid her like that. Maybe he didn't see her every time she waved at him.

"… I bet he hasn't had his first kiss. It's perfect! You haven't either! I still can't believe you haven't especially when we've been in college for a while. We're growing up and you need more experience!" Risa smiled at her. "Can I borrow this top?" She pulled out a striped long sleeve.

Risa eventually left much to the benefit of Maki's relaxation. She wanted to spend this week sleeping and maybe get a head start on studying. But then again, her brother asked her to pick up his package at the post office. It was probably a care package from his girlfriend that was too big to hand-deliver. How did he expect her to carry it back home?

Maki left the house taking the short cut to the post office after Risa left. It wouldn't take very long, and she probably wouldn't have to see any classmates from high school. She traveled watching the cherry blossoms flutter in the sky until they touched her head or street. Maki paused. What did she look like waiting for a petal to fall into her hands?

"MakiMaki!" this caused Maki to jolt.

She looked to see the whole gang Risa was talking about. Maki looked down at her attire. She was in jeans and a black hoodie. She was glad she decided to change out of her basketball shorts. As she waved to them, Maki realized that she forgot to put a bra on! Her eyes widened. They probably wouldn't notice. There was a large picture scrawled across her chest that might cover it… They were innocent boys. Plus, there was Shun. They wouldn't mention anything sexual around him.

"MakiMaki!" Chizuru yelled at her. He jumped to hug her but she avoided and he fell on the sidewalk face first.

The blonde pouted when he looked up at the girl. "That hurt MakiMaki…"

Shun ran over to his friend to ensure that there were no bruises. When the feminine boy was satisfied, they continued to talk with Maki.

"Ah! Maki-chan, would you like come over?" Shun offered.

"I would like to, but I'm a little busy Shun-kun. I need to pick up a package for my brother-"

Chizuru pat her on the back. "It's-al-right!" He began pushing her towards Kaname's home.

She turned to Chizuru. "EH?!" She was surprised that the blonde was taller than her by two inches. Before they graduated, she was a good four inches taller than him. Maki started to push down on Chizuru's head. "Chizuru-kun! Don't grow! I need to be taller than you!"

"MakiMaki! Don't! I like being tall! I'm almost as tall as Yukki and Yuutan!"

"We're growing too." The twins said in unison.

"Though we're significantly taller than you," Yuta stated.

"Not you too Shun-kun!" Maki was about to push down on Shun's head, but Kaname pulled her by the wrist.

Chizuru along with the Asaba twins began to tease the two only earning a death glare from the four-eyed menace. Kaname still held her wrist and looked down at her. Remembering her laziness, Maki pulled her wrist back and placed her arms across her chest in an "X".

Kaname's eyebrow rose. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she yelled.

"Kanamecchi! What were you looking at?" Chizuru laughed at his friend.

Kaname chased after Chizuru yelling at him because the monkey was equating him as a pervert. Of course, he didn't look at Maki's chest; he was an honest man! The other four followed them to Kaname's home.

Maki found herself sitting at the table on Kaname's floor across Yuki. She did her best to avoid his glances.

"How is school, Maki-chan?" Shun smiled at her.

Maki looked up. "Oh! Well, I've been studying a lot more than I had in high school."

"MakiMaki, all you ever do is talk about studying…" Chizuru placed his head on her shoulder.

"I bet you have a lot of girls flocking over to you. I think hapas are ideal overseas too," Maki nudged him away.

"Hapa?" The boys questioned her.

"You haven't heard that term? It's a person that's half European and half Asian," she laughed. "I think that Chizuru would be the eye of the German girls."

Chizuru laughed. "I guess I just have to leave a trail of broken hearts behind. There's only one girl for him and it's Mary!"

Maki smiled. It seemed so easy to smile around this group of people. Their lives were simple. Their conversations were always quite random. They never really worried about girlfriends unless the topic came up in their conversation. Their minds never really went too far in the future too.

"Maki-chan, are you okay?" Shun caught her attention. She must have appeared saddened.

"Ah! Yes! I've just been a little tired. I've been trying to catch up on my sleep that's all."

"Ah! Yuki-kun, didn't you tell me that you're in Maki-chan's class?" Shun asked one of the twins.

"That must be interesting," Kaname pointed out. "I bet he's always looking over your shoulder for the answer."

Maki shook her head. "We sit on the opposite ends of the room in History. I'm usually sitting with my friends."

"I see…" Shun said.

Soon, they were reminiscing over their high school days. Maki and Chizuru would scream in excitement once in a while and then attacked by the leader of the group. There were occasional sarcastic comments from the twins. Shun would try coo the group away from fighting. They hadn't changed at all. These five were still the same.

"Kanamecchi, do you still have the pictures?"

"What pictures?" Kaname looked over at the blonde.

"The ones from our second year! I don't think MakiMaki has seen them."

"The Polaroid pictures?" Yuta looked up at the ceiling as if he could sort his memory up there. "My hair looked like seaweed didn't it?"

"Yeah that one!" Chizuru's grin widened.

Kaname stood up and walked to his desk. Chizuru had given the pictures to Kaname since they usually stayed at his house and Kaname would keep the pictures in a place where he would remember. He rummaged through his drawers trying to recall if there were in one drawer or another.

"Hurry up, Hara-chan! I wanna see!" Maki pestered.

"Shut up! I'm trying to find them." A vein appeared on Kaname's forehead.

Yuta looked at Maki. "Yamada-chan is like the child of Chizuru and Kaname."

"What?" Maki stared at the other twin.

"Eeeeehhh, that's true," Yuki agreed with his brother.

The proposed family looked at the twins in question.

"Oh… Here they are." Kaname threw polaroids at the table.

"Maki is loud and can make weird nicknames like Chizuru," Yuta said.

She shook her head and then looked at the pictures. She smiled when she saw a picture of Yuta sitting on the stairs with a cat beside him. His hair really looked like seaweed. Yuta was more attractive in this picture. There were probably even more girls that liked him at his university.

"I guess…" Chizuru wondered. "What nickname would you give us? You already gave Kanamecchi a nickname. "

Maki looked up. "This is so scandalous, Shun-kun." She showed the picture of Shun with messy attire. His shirt was open revealing his chest. The boy turned red waving his arms around claiming that he was only doing as Chizuru wanted. She smiled and then decided to answer Chizuru's question. "Well, if I were to give a nickname to everyone… Ah! Chizuru-kun would be ChiChi-kun."

Yuki snorted. An image of Goku's wife in Dragon Ball Z came to his mind.

"Don't laugh at me Yukki!" Chizuru pointed at him. He swiftly turned to Maki. "What's everyone else's name?!"

"Um… Shun-kun would be Oka-chii. Asaba-kun would be Yuta-chin. And then," She looked at Yuki. It was weird. They were actually looking at each other in the eyes now. "umm… Fujoshi-kun." (Fujoshi meaning female otaku)

Everyone started laughing- Yuta and Shun were trying to suppress their laughs-except Yuki. "Fujoshi-kun?!" Chizuru yelled.

Maki looked down at the rest of the polaroids. At the bottom of the one in her hand, there was an inscription saying 'class president and thug'. Chizuru had probably written it. Kaname and Yuki were in the picture. Kaname looked extremely good-looking. If she were to encounter Kaname in that state of dress in the present, her panties would probably drop all the way down to the center of the Earth. But when her eyes rolled to Yuki, she froze. She felt her face slowly grow in heat. To the others, her face was probably as red as an apple. Her head felt light and it was possible she would get a nosebleed soon. Yuki was fully clothed in this picture. He wore a tie and glasses. How was she more attracted to the well-dressed twin than the cleavage of the real class president? What would she do if she saw Yuki this well-dressed?

"MakiMaki, what do you think?"

"Yeah?" she quickly looked at the next picture.

"Do you really think that Kanamecchi'd be your mother if you were my child?!" Chizuru questioned.

"Huh?! If I were your and Chizuru's love child?" She pointed at herself.

Kaname squinted at her. "Yes…"

"No," She shook her head. "Hara-chan would have to be the father. Chizuru-kun is more loving."

"What?!"

"Yeah!" Chizuru pulled Maki's head to his chest. "You're my favorite daughter!"

...

"Maki-chan," Kaname called her.

Kaname decided to walk her home. He felt that Maki might have been left out. She was quiet the whole time at his house since they were talking about their college lives. Yuki was too, but Yuki was always quiet whenever Maki was around.

Maki was about to walk into her gate. "What's up, Hara-chan?"

"Are you okay?"

Her only response was a tilt to her head in question.

"Well, you've been really quiet. And then you've been different lately. I mean you went out on a school night."

"I don't know, Kaname-kun." He was a little taken aback. She never called him by his first name. "Everything's different now. We're in college. I have to experience and learn about the real world."

He looked down at her with a sigh. "Maki-chan…" Something caught his eye, but he was reluctant to say something. "Are you…" He turned away from her. Maki noticed that Kaname was getting a little embarrassed. "Are you… Are you.. um… Are you wearing a bra?"

"Kaname-kun!" she slapped his arm. "What kind of question is that?!"

"Well, I mean we're like nii-san and imouto." (big brother and little sister)

She glared at him. "I'm still a friggin girl!" Her cheeks puffed. It was a little cute.

Kaname placed his hand on her head. "Sorry. I'm just a little worried. Don't change too much."

"You too. You've become so bold. I don't think you would have asked that question a year ago even if we had know each other like we do." She looked up at him. There weren't any butterflies like she had expected. "Are you doing certain things with Hisako-chan?"

Kaname's face turned a dark shade of red. "WHAT?! What are you talking about?"

Maki laughed. "The studious child is often the most perverted." She stood up and waited for Kaname to obtain his normal stature. "You know, a little change is good."

A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfic! It is much appreciated :D There will be bi-monthly updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kimi to Boku does not belong to me.

**You, Me, and Change**

Chapter 3:

She never saw Yuki mad before. At first, Maki thought that he ate something bad and it was going to come back up. It was hard to tell; he hardly showed any emotion.

"I don't like how everything's changing!" He spoke up.

"Like its my fault that everything is." Maki scoffed.

Yuki looked away from her. He couldn't keep eye contact with her, which only vexed her more. She growled and turned away from him. Maki was tempted to walk away, so tempted. This would be a learning experience for him wouldn't it?

"It's been different since you've become a part of the group." Yuki spoke into his sleeve.

Maki paused. She was part of their group? But they addressed each other with honorifics and the only person she gave a nickname to was Kaname. Maki looked down at the boy sitting on the park bench. The conversation seemed like it was going to the same direction as her argument with Shun a year ago.

"Kaname only spent time with you for a whole month. Sometimes he mentions that you don't like certain things or that he forgot to give you something."

"Yeah, but it's already been established that Kaname-kun and I are like siblings. I've tried for much more than that…" She paused. Why was she explaining things to Yuki? He obviously didn't like her.

With a sigh, Maki sat besides Yuki. It was summer and Maki hated the heat. She disliked the sun's rays wrapping around her body. It was worse that she was wearing a pair of jeans instead of the shorts that were in the wash. Yuki looked like a lazy guy too. He probably stayed in his air-conditioned home enjoying his manga. Why did he decide to pick a fight with her here?

"It feels different whenever you're around."

"What?" She was in disbelief. "Everything is the same between the five of you. It's like we're still in high school."

"It isn't. I just feel… a little distant…" Yuki said watching the playground in front of them.

Maki looked at him. She had never seen Yuki look so lonely. Memories were probably replaying in his mind of his four friends. It must have been difficult when they all separated for college. He had known those guys since kindergarten. Though, he would have to get use to this change. It was a part growing up.

"Of course you'll be a little distant. But you guys are best friends. It should be the same from where you hit it off." Maki tried to assure him.

"I'm sure you and Kaname do."

Maki couldn't help but laugh at his expression. This only angered Yuki more. This was no laughing matter. He couldn't understand everything around him. Yuki finally looked at Maki. She wasn't mad at him anymore. He could tell that she was trying to comfort him now.

"Kaname-kun and I aren't best friends. He's your best friend. I swear; you're acting like his girlfriend or something." She shook her head.

Yuki was about to comment with a sarcastic remark but Maki interrupted him. "That friendship that you have," she smiled at him "with Kaname-kun and Chizuru-kun and Shun-kun and your brother is something that everyone wants." She laughed before going on, but then there was a lonely expression on Maki's face. "They – I want to find a friend that won't ever change and we can always hang out together."

She smiled at him again. The curve on her lips was still a little lonely. "I've had so many friends since I've moved a couple times because of Dad's job. I have never found a friendship that you have with them."

...

"There's someone here for you, Ma-chin!" Maki heard her brother scream across the hall.

Maki didn't try to respond back. There was a terrible feeling throughout her body. She was feeling shivers down her spine despite the hot weather outside her window. Maki felt like she had to regurgitate the contents of her stomach, but every time she tried, nothing came out. To feel better, Maki took a nap as soon as she came home. She would only wake up to use the restroom or eat lunch. When she ate lunch, she only drank the soup and gave the noodles of her ramen to her brother.

Maki pulled her blanket closer to her body as the door opened. She heard her brother's voice as her visitor came in. It was probably Kanako with the summer homework. Both decided to take classes in the summer to get ahead on the work load and hopefully get more credits so that they could register earlier for other classes and ultimately graduate a semester or two early.

"I didn't know Ma-chin had any friends that were close enough to visit her. I think you're first guy to come visit her."

Kaname-kun?! She sat up only making her feel gross. The vomiting feeling came back. Maki's eyes looked to her door. Thankfully, it wasn't Kaname. She didn't want him to see her in such a state. Instead, she found Yuki.

"I think there was Tsukahara-san that one time, but Maki usually brought him over with another girl from cram school." Her brother kept telling him.

"Onii-tan… Asaba-kun is from high school. He's friends with Kaname-kun," Maki said with her head on her bended knees.

"Oh, Ma-chin, I have to go to the grocery store. Mom wants me to buy food for dinner."

"Ramen please." She said.

Her brother left the room and dashed out the door. He was most likely going to meet his girlfriend first since it was only four o'clock. Their family ate dinner around seven thirty.

"Of course my brother wouldn't bat an eyelash at the fact that he left a boy in my room when no one's home." She laid in her bed. "What do you want, Asaba-kun?"

"You call Yuta Asaba-kun." He said with a tilt to his head and a blank stare.

Maki pointed to her desk chair near the head of her bed. "You can sit there."

Yuki watched her turn around in her bed so that she faced away from him. She still looked the same. If anything, she just looked really tired.

As he sat down, Yuki wondered at her room from the chair. It was a little messy, but he could make general assumptions as to where things were. At the foot of her bed, there was a basket of dirty laundry. It was overflowing and spit clothes onto her wooden floor. Besides her closet was a bookshelf. He could make a few textbooks about biology and plant life. There were a few romance novels and one or two light novels. He finally looked at her desk. There were eraser shavings besides the plethora of notebooks.

"Ahh… are these the notes for class next semester?" He was about to read through the notebooks.

Maki sprang from her bed. "Don't look!" Her arms flailed and pulled the notebooks away. She managed to throw most of them on her bed, but Yuki held one of them.

"What's this?" Yuki said dodging Maki's attempts at claiming her possession. He read through the scrawl on the white pages. Then he stopped. There were drawings of Kaname and Maki. They weren't terrible, but they showed Maki's little fantasies of the 'four-eyed prince'. "Pffft.."

"Don't 'Pfft' Yuki!" Maki yelled at him. She chased after him while he ran around her room.

Yuki flipped through her notebook but Maki fell on her bed. She wasn't feeling good again. She fell on her bed with her legs hanging from the edge. He looked back at her. Yuki hesitated to sit next to her. He sat on Kaname's bed all the time, but Kaname wasn't a girl.

Maki sat up allowing room for Yuki to sit down. As he slowly sat beside her, they were quiet.

"You know… I'm not sure if I still have feelings for Kaname-kun."

"Distance does mend the heart. It probably does so for unrequited love too."

Maki sighed. "So it really was unrequited love."

She dug her head in a pillow of arms laid over her bended knees. Yuki stared at her head. Maki was wearing a lose ponytail and her hair was in a bunch. She must have slept all day for her hair to be in such a mess. It was like that time when the Cinderella from the cafeteria was laying her head on the table in high school. He wanted to touch her hair.

Maki looked up. She didn't look so well though. Was she about to cry? Yuki braced himself for what was about to come. Instead a stream of tears, Yuki felt a warm sensation on his lap.

"Oh my gosh…" Maki looked up at Yuki. "I'm so sorry."

There was a dark shadow over Yuki's eyes.

...

Kaname couldn't stop laughing. Maki pulled her cell phone away from her ear. She didn't think that Kaname would laugh that hard. Maki had called Kaname because he was the first person that came to her mind at her dilemma. She vomited on Yuki. The only good thing that came out of it was that she felt a million times better. There wasn't any sick feeling within her.

"So where's Yuki right now?"

"Uh… he's taking a bath," she sunk to her floor while she was looking for a change of clothes for him. Maki would have looked through her brother's room but her brother was shorter than Yuki and was probably a size smaller. She actually regretted being the tallest in her family.

"That must be a little awkward." Kaname said.

Maki managed to grab a t-shirt and basketball shorts for Yuki to use. They were probably going to fit him but what about underwear? It would be a little gross if he used the same underwear. She had to give it to him. Maki sunk her head. She really didn't want to give it to him. She threw clothes on the ground to find the collector's item. It was embarrassing to admit but Maki had one pair of boxers. She never used them, but she bought them because they were from her favorite product in high school. In the depths of her drawers was a pair of 'Domo-kun' boxers.

"I don't know. Are you gonna come over then?"

Kaname scoffed. "Why should I? It's your problem."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you think Yuki-kun came by anyway?"

Maki walked towards the bathroom he was using. Yuki took a while. She managed to throw her sheets in the washer – including Yuki's clothes – and give herself a shower in her parent's bathroom.

"Who knows?" He sighed. "He probably had a reason though."

"A reason…" Maybe he came by because of their talk from earlier in the summer. "I'll call you later Kaname-kun."

"You shouldn't bother. I'll probably be busy."

Yuki was bothered by their talk? Maki tried to make sure that he was okay after though. Maybe Yuki let things bottle up? Obviously he did since he mentioned stuff from high school. She shook the thought away as she came up to the bathroom door. Maki knocked on it.

"Yuki-kun, I have a change of clothes and I put your clothes in the washing machine. I'm not sure if they'll fit but my brother's clothes looked too small."

"You can leave them on the floor."

"Why? Are you embarrassed? I have an older brother remember?" Maki found that the door wasn't locked. That was probably because their mother wanted beautiful, yet complicated doors. This meant that the household would not know how to lock their doors. "I'm coming in."

Yuki stared at her as she stood at the mouth of the door. There was awkward silence as he sat in the tub. Maki placed the clothes on the counter. She didn't dare to look at him straight in the eye. It was a mistake to come in. They both showed crimson faces.

"I'll just wait in my room."

"Aah. Thanks." Yuki responded.

Yuki walked in with a light purple towel wrapped around his neck. He was surprised with the status of the room. There were clothes all over the floor. He speculated that she had trouble looking for his change of clothes. Yuki found Maki was at her desk cleaning up the notebooks she had.

She turned to him. "Yuki-kun," He was a little surprised by the way she called him. "Why'd you stop by? I bet you're regretting what you said."

Yuki titled his head. "I just wanted to."

She stood up. "You don't just stop by because you want to!"

Yuki shook his head. "No," he dried his light hair with the towel. Maki felt a little weird since that was her towel. "Maki," Yuki turned away from her. "I came by because Chizuru said you have a copy of UN-Go."

Maki made a puffed face and searched through her room. She grabbed the DVD and threw it at him. "Take it and go!"

Of course he would only come for an anime.

A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfic! It is much appreciated :D There will be bi-monthly updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kimi to Boku does not belong to me.

**You, Me, and Change**

Chapter 4:

Yuki slowly walked to his door wiping away the sleep in his eyes. His house was completely empty and all the windows were closed. However, he ignored the yells and constant knocks on the other side of the door. Yuki's feet slide across the floor as he yawned.

"Asaba-kun!" a feminine voice called. "Are you okay?! Open the door!"

When he opened the door so that only his head poked through, his eyes squinted even more in pain. The sunlight from outside was too bright.

"-^- It's too bright…" he complained.

Yuki was surprised when the person at the door pushed in. He moved and found that the person was a girl with long hair. He yawned and rubbed away the sleep more with his sleeve. Yuki's vision finally cleared and he saw Maki in his house.

"Yamada-chan?"

"Damn it. Chizuru- I mean Zuru-kun lied to me." She fell to the floor. "Ahhh! I lost to him."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a yawn.

Maki looked up to him from the carpet. "Zuru-kun said that you were dying. I said that he was lying. And then, we made a deal that if he was right, I would have to give him a nickname. I really wanted European chocolate." She was a liar, and hopefully, Yuki didn't notice. He wouldn't even care. A lot of the words coming out of her mouth seemed like nonsense. Maki must really be the daughter of Chizuru.

In reality, she wanted to talk about her dilemma with Yuki and Kaname. Risa was out of the question since she would gloat and claim that she was right all along. She wanted to call Shun but Yuta was the one that answered Shun's phone. Maki tried to beat around the bush hoping that Yuta wouldn't realize the parties, Kaname and Yuki, involved, but he was smarter than that. At the same time, Maki didn't realize that Chizuru was on the other line listening to their conversation. Chizuru said that he would help Maki with her problem even if he was several days away. He only asked for a nickname in return.

"Oh, he must have told you that my parents went to visit Yuta."

"Visit Asaba-kun? But why aren't you there, Asaba-kun?" She stood up.

Yuki yawned making Maki's cheeks warm a little. She mentally slapped herself and shook her head. Chizuru can't be right. She still had feelings for Kaname didn't she?

Maki snapped out of her thought process. She didn't hear Yuki's response and now he was gone. He was at the kotatsu with his head on the table flipping channels. Maki wasn't surprised that his kotatsu was out since it was the beginnings of fall. The leaves outside the house were beginning to change color too.

"Eh?" She removed her shoes and walked into his house. "Excuse me for intruding."

Maki sat on the couch near the kotatsu and looked at the twin. Yuki looked no different from his usual self. He still wore the blank expression. The only time she ever saw a change in his look was when he was around his best friends.

"Asaba-kun, you haven't changed at all."

Yuki's attention left the television and he looked at her.

"You still act the same whether you're with Kaname-kun and the others or not. I think the only thing that's different is-"

"I'm different," Yuki interrupted her. "I hang out with you."

"HEY!"

"I'm not as dependent on Yuta as before…. I guess." He leaned back with his hands supporting him. "Weren't you the one who said that we're all gonna change."

"Yeah…"

Yuki's stomach growled changing the mood. Maki turned away from him laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me. I just woke up," he scolded in embarrassment.

Maki stood up. "Sorry sorry! How about I make you something to eat as an apology?" She headed for his kitchen.

From the ingredients that she could find in his refrigerator, Maki was in the makes of creating omurice and fried fish. Yuki didn't complain since someone was making him food. He would have just had instant ramen.

"There you go," Maki smiled as she placed his food on the kotatsu.

"Ah.. Thank you." Yuki said taking the chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

He took a bite. It wasn't the best food- it couldn't compare to Kaname's mother's cooking- but it was edible. Yuki paused. He felt her eyes watching him consume the food. Though, when he looked, Maki's body was turned to him but her eyes were focused on the television. She probably wasn't paying attention to the commercial advertising the cell phone. Maki was probably thinking off into the distance about whatever was bothering her.

Yuki inched towards her. "Is there something wrong with your Kaname-kun?"

Maki turned towards him with a red face. "Heh?!"

"Did Kaname-kun reject your confession?"

"No!" Maki's eyebrow furrowed. "If you don't like my food just say so."

He didn't understand the logic associated with asking about a confession and his tastes in food.

She grabbed the chopsticks in his hand. Their fingers touched. Yuki thought the touch was different. It was different for Maki to come over to his house. They had been going to each other's houses or hanging out at Kaname's. He noticed the changes in both his childhood friend and her. It was probably because of their change that he noticed the changes in himself. It was definitely a change for him to have Maki around. He would probably sulk over his change, but Maki reassured him about everything he was having his doubts and feeling regretful about.

Maki tried to pull the chopsticks with both hands glued to his right. Yuki took a hold of her right hand with his left. He gently removed hers from his.

"I'm not done yet."

They stared at each other- Yuki with his usual expression and Maki with an embarrassed one. Yuki still held her hands. It was different for both of them. It was the first time that they had actually physically touched each other since becoming close friends.

Maki pulled her hands back and looked away from him. "Umm… why aren't you with your brother again?" She placed her hands in her lap fiddling with her fingers.

Yuki turned back to the food in front of him. One hand was playing with the kotatsu cloth. He hoped that he wouldn't feel the touch of her delicate fingers anymore. "I have to work on a project."

"Oh," Maki said. "I guess I should go then." She stood up.

"Why did you come over?" Yuki asked before she excused herself.

"Zuru-kun said you were gonna be alone and I-"

Yuki patted the floor besides him as he looked up at the standing girl. Maki sat besides him wondering what she was doing. Why was she listening to Yuki?

They were quiet. Maki pulled her legs closer to her body while Yuki watched the television and munched on his meal. He was surprised when Maki placed her forehead on his shoulder leaving a tingling sensation there. It was the same for her, but she brushed it off.

"I thought I was over Kaname-kun," she whispered. "I'm stupid."

Yuki didn't say a word. He let her lay on his shoulder. She just spoke her thoughts and he listened.

Maki's hand grabbed his hand closest to hers. She squeezed it as if she was trying to determine if the situation was real. "I can't believe I came to you when I'm feeling down." She laughed. "I still can't believe that I got advice from you're older brother and Zuru-kun."

"You got advice from Chizuru?!"

"Yeah, but I think yours is the best. You let me talk and there wasn't any feedback, but I think I just need to hear myself say those things."

Yuki's eyes widened when her arms wrapped around his body. She held tightly on Yuki. He placed his free hand on her back. He didn't know what else to do.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun."

...

From the other side of the school courtyard, people could hear Maki and her friends laughing. They were sharing stories from the weekend and news about others' relationships. They also discussed future plans for their next vacation. The girls were standing in a circle outside the cafeteria. They had just finished lunch. Some were about to head back to class while others, like Maki, were done for the day.

As Maki started laughing, she felt a heavy weight on her. There were arms laying loosely over her shoulders. She felt a sharp object over her head. The girl looked up to see a lazy faced Asaba Yuki finding that the sharp object was his chin. The more Yuki shifted his weight from his legs to the rest of his body, Maki began to slowly lose her balance.

"Yuki-kun!"

"You're taking too long." He said while he leaned more on her back.

"Why don't you just head on without me? I'll meet you at the gate."

"hai~"

Maki watched him leave. He had been a pain lately. She could really relate to the complaints Kaname made in high school.

She turned to her friends with a surprised look. They smirked and rose their eyebrows. She stared at their eyebrows motioning up and down.

"Are you dating Asaba-kun?"

"What?!" she yelled.

"You two have been hanging out lately."

That was true. She saw Yuki a lot more than usual. After the incident at her house (last chapter), she was over at Kaname's house a lot. When she was there, the other boys were visiting him as well. She could admit that she and Yuki got closer, so that ultimately translated into hanging out a lot more often.

"No, we just went to the same high school. It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure? Why are you two walking home together?"

"Classmates can walk home together!"

Maki was able to escape the constant pestering, but that didn't stop her from thinking about it. Though, Maki found that her feelings for Kaname were completely gone. She caught her self subconsciously inching closer to Yuki many, many times when they were standing or sitting near each other.

She shook her head. "Asaba Yuki… kun…" Maki felt her heart clench a little and her face felt slightly warmer.

She looked up to find Yuki standing at the gate. He looked different. Maki couldn't help but stare at him sometimes. She even found herself talking about him to Kaname at times. There was something that lured her to him. She was getting anxious about it.

Yuki looked at his hand. He was touching Maki a lot. He leaned on her like he did with his brother. Whenever he did, Yuki could feel fluttering in his stomach. It was different. He could still feel her touch. If he held her shoulder, he could feel Maki's clothes cupped in his hand. He looked at his arm still tingling with Maki's touch.

Maki ran up to him. "Hey, Yuki-kun! What are you doing? People think we're dating."

They started to walk once she caught with him. Yuki looked up at the clouds skating in the blue sky. It was probably going to rain. "If it's not true, you shouldn't worry about what others think."

Maki's cheek protruded in a puffy manner. "Yeah, but doesn't those stuff bother you sometimes?"

"Not really."

Yuki walked as Maki followed. They didn't say a word to each other, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Maki was use to it since she was usually the one who started their conversations. She watched the scenery as they walked towards the residential buildings.

She unintentionally bumped into him a few times, but Yuki didn't bother to say anything. Maki slowed her pace so that she wouldn't touch him. It sent a tingling sensation on her arm. She examined the boy in front of her. Yuki was about to get a little chubby most likely because he was lazing around either sleeping or reading manga. Though it seemed to cancel out because he was getting taller, which surprised Maki since they were already adults-could they still grow? Then, she caught sight of the hand closest to her. It wasn't in his pocket unlike the other one. Maki felt her hand slowly inch towards his.

"Yuki-kun…" Maki's voice allowed her control over her body again.

Yuki looked back at her, who was playing with her bangs in embarrassment, keeping his pace. He wondered how long it had been since Maki started calling him by his first name. He was use to it by now, but he had always known Maki to call him by his last name without the honorific to distinguish him from Yuta.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

He stopped. In high school, the cafeteria Cinderella could have been one. Though, Yuki never imagined himself dating her. He just wanted to be near her. They had something in common; they both collected stickers from the bread packages. It was never a romantic attraction.

"Why?"

Maki was a few paces in front of him. "I don't know. It's just something to talk about." She seemed a little embarrassed.

Yuki went up to her and bent down so that their faces were level. He didn't have to lower himself so much since Maki was tall. With his hands in his pocket, Yuki examined her. Maki was shocked for a little bit because of the sudden closeness. She wore contacts today over her blue eyes. Her complexion wasn't perfect, but there wasn't any concealer brushed on her cheeks. Maki's lips were of natural color, but covered with chapstick.

Maki was even more shocked when Yuki bolted into a stick. He was frozen with his head titled back. His bangs cast a dark shadow over his eyes. Yuki couldn't believe it. He saw her lips and then… and then… Yuki shook his head. He wanted to kiss Maki.

"Uhh… Yuki-kun, I have to go. I have work in a little bit," She smiled. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

Maki started to walk home, but she turned back to him. She watched him stare at the ground in distraught. He wasn't moving so there was something that must have surprised him. The wind blew past them making her hair fly into her vision. Yuki looked at her as she pinned the bangs behind her ears.

"Yuki.." It seemed like it was taking forever to say this. "I think I like you."

He stared at her watching her face turn red.

"What am I supposed to say?" Yuki whispered to himself.

A/N: Thank you for reading! It is much appreciated. If you like, please R&R. The finale will come in two weeks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kimi to Boku does not belong to me.

**You, Me, and Change**

Chapter 5:

"Oi! Wake up!" He felt a sudden jolt.

Yuki's eyes shot open to find Kaname's familiar coffee table. The guy was lying on the couch with his arms wrapped around a long white pillow. For a second he didn't remember where he was. Kaname wished Yuki didn't watch the finale to that American remake of the anime, but the guy was really bothered. He didn't really know what to do since Yuki's situation was quite interesting.

"I told you not to stay up. I think you're already late for class." Kaname lectured before offering him breakfast his mother cooked- his mother pushed him to offer the sloth food.

"What about you? Are you actually skipping class today?" Yuki placed a hand on his cheek to look shocked. That was impossible because of his stoic expression.

Kaname glared at him. "I don't have class today." He took a sip of the black coffee. "You don't want to go because Maki will be there, right?"

Yuki turned away from the four-eyed stare.

He was a little guilty. Maki shook off the confession as a joke, but he decided to press on the subject. He didn't realize he went too far. He insulted her as if liking him was a bad idea. To her, it must have sounded like she was nobody and that he would never like Maki. She was more suited for Kaname, but that relationship didn't work out because she wasn't his type. It went along the lines of Yuki saying that she would never be anyone's type. But, the words just sort of came out. He didn't realize it until she turned away with a saddened smile.

Maki was able to talk to him the next school day, but it had been a week since then. Yuki talked to Yuuta about the situation, but he didn't like the response. He should apologize and he probably had a thing for her too. Kaname gave the same advice, but didn't imply that he had mutual feelings.

"Maki's a strong girl." Kaname said. "She's not going to let emotions get to her."

Yuki stared at the pillow in his lap.

He felt a smack to his head. "You haven't gone to school for three days already! So what if it's awkward. Your education is more important."

"But Mom~~~" Yuki whined.

_Ding Dong_. Kaname turned to his front door. He wasn't expecting any guests and Hisako was away for the week. It was probably Yuta coming for Yuki. The older twin did say that he was coming to bring his new girlfriend to his parents and brother.

Yuki stayed on the couch while Kaname excused himself. He stared at the ceiling. Did he feel the same about Maki? What kind of boyfriend would he be? Yuki would rather read manga and watch anime than go on a date. He would probably only go on a date if the other party offered to buy him manga or give him money.

"Maki-chan!"

Yuki's attention turned towards the mouth of the kitchen. Maki was at the door. He slid off the couch and crawled towards the entrance of Kaname's home. Yuki crouched and leaned against the opening of the hallway. He stared at Kaname's back and Maki at the door. Yuki didn't fail to get Kaname's attention though.

"Kaname-kun!" She held a stack of papers in front of the owner of the home. "These are for Asaba-san."

That made him cringe. After the confession, she stopped calling him by his name. It was back to his last name. At least there was an honorific.

"Why are you giving them to me?" Kaname asked scratching the back of his head and taking them from Maki's grasp.

"Oh, well, you're more likely to see him. He hasn't been to class lately."

"He went a few days ago didn't he?"

The girl shook her head. "Probably, but not to our History class. He's probably avoiding me. I don't think he's that great at confrontation."

"Alright. I'll give these to him." Kaname lightly hit her forehead with the papers. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." He laughed. Kaname stopped when he heard a sniffle. He placed the papers on the floor besides him. "Ma-Maki-chan! Don't cry!"

Tears were slowly leaking out of her eyes. "What? No! It's allergies-" She tried to stop the water works, but it was a futile attempt. "But, I-"

Kaname was in a panic. He never saw Maki cry unless it was about a movie about estranged friendships. Before he could do anything, he blinked and she was gone. "Maki-chan?" He turned back to the mouth of the kitchen. So was Yuki. He sighed. "Troublesome people belong with troublesome people."

"Hey-" Maki called out to Yuki.

He stopped in the middle of the park. It was about three and there were a lot of people commuting either from work or from school. There was a surge of small children hanging from handlebars and building sand castles near them.

Maki stared at the hand that grabbed hers. It was a surprise. She didn't even realize that Yuki was over at Kaname's. Though, Maki half expected it when she gave the notes to her friend. The two were always together even though they went to different colleges. Before she could wipe away her tears, Maki felt a hand grab hers and pull her off the Tsukahara property.

"I don't want to like you." This made him let go of her hand. Her eyes were fixated on her sandals. "You always look bored and that's not attractive at all! You're stupid. You don't read situations well. You say rude things and don't even realize that you do. You're selfish! You only work hard so that you can get a reward."

"O-o-oi!" Yuki looked back at her. "Don't say that."

She looked up at him.

Yuki's gaze was turned away from Maki. "Don't say that. I sound like a terrible person."

They were quiet as a breeze flew past them.

He was hesitant. He didn't want to hurt her feelings again. "I'm sorry I said those words…."

Tears slowly streamed down her eyes. He stared at her. Yuki was helpless. His eyes only widened. Yuki was a deer in headlights there was nothing he could do to alleviate Maki's sadness.

"I hate you! You're just adding to my problems! I can't seem to get an A in college. I've always had A's on my report cards since I was little. I'm not in the top of the class anymore. And-and-and my brother's going to get married soon and where does that leave his imouto?!" She cried.

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders as if it would mute her cries. Yuki was just glad that he wasn't the sole reason for her tears. But that wasn't the current problem. Yuki turned left and right looking at all the people staring at them while still holding her shoulders. What was he supposed to do? Maki was making a scene because of him. He noticed the people whispering to each other and the little kids pointing at him.

His eyes scanned the crowd. Yuki tried to pull the girl away. He couldn't stand the attention they were causing. He probably would have been use to all the attention since he was so popular in high school- he still is with his classmates in college- but not when there was a girl crying in front of him. Yuki tried to pull her shoulders towards him but she didn't budge. He sighed. There wasn't anything he could really do and he was getting tired. He exerted so much energy and the embarrassment of the situation wasn't helping. He proceeded to squat down on the concrete gently pushing her down to do the same.

Maki's attempts to wipe away her tears failed. Warm drops continued to seep through her eyelids. Yuki sat in silence as she continued to cry. Soon, people went about their daily lives once they saw that the girl had calmed down. Maki cried to herself while Yuki studied her. Her fingers were pressed against slowly swelling eyelids under the dark frame of her glasses. Her breaths were muffled into her palms making it sound difficult to let oxygen in and out.

"Maki," he whispered as he pulled the instrument aiding her eyesight away. He folded the glasses and placed them in his pocket. "I'll listen to you if you want."

She removed her hands from her face revealing red eyes. "Yu…ki?" She questioned in between sudden gulps of air.

"There's someone who needs a person to listen to her…" He muttered looking at the playground besides them. Yuki didn't want to admit that when he saw her talking to Kaname, he didn't like it. Yuki wanted to be the person to help Maki.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

Chizuru stared at him from across the screen. There had to be something he was hiding. The others didn't seem to be bothered by the secret Yuki was hiding.

"Chizuru-kun, is something bothering you?" Shun asked the blonde in Germany.

The original group was at Kaname's house to have a video chat session with their foreign friend. It took a long time for the camera to work. They would hear Chizuru's boisterous voice but there was only a black screen since they couldn't see him. Kaname did his best to fix the situation but a fight with Yuki ensued. It was a battle for who could fix the camera or click on the video chat program to fix it. In the end, Shun eased the fight while Yuta fixed the video call.

"Yukki, how is MakiMaki?" He squinted at the younger twin.

"…" He looked up to the ceiling. After listening to her pour out her stress, he found himself by her side more often than before. It was _almost _equivalent to the time he spent with the gang after school. But, it was different now. He held her hand when they walked home and she laid her head on his shoulders when they sat together. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, you know, I'm just being a good friend."

"You should ask her yourself," Yuta saved his little brother.

The group was interrupted by the sound of an anime ost. The other four stared at Yuki as the music was coming from his pocket. The boy reached in when he noticed the stares and pulled it out. He flipped open his cell phone to read the text. When Yuki's face suddenly turned red, the boisterous German started screaming. They all began pestering him about the message.

"Stop! Don't pay attention to me!" Yuki yelled out hiding his cell phone behind his back.

"Is it Maki-chan?" Shun questioned.

Yuta tilted his head catching a glimpse of the screen. He couldn't read the message or the name of the messenger.

"What did she say?! What did she say?!" Chizuru yelled from the screen. "Was it something dirty?"

"CHIZURU! Maki-chan's not like that!" Kaname yelled at him.

"You never know, Kanamecchi," Chizuru said. "She might finally blossom as a woman and Yukki could be the cause of it."

Kaname and Chizuru began arguing across the screen again. Shun turned his attention from Yuki to the other two. Yuki realizing that there wasn't any attention on him, looked back at his phone. Yuuta watch as his brother stared at the screen.

"What does it say, Yuki?"

"…."

_Yuki, are we dating?_

Maki couldn't believe Yuki couldn't give her an answer. He still didn't respond to her text. She looked down at the head sleeping on her lap. Maki was surprised when Yuki asked her to be his pillow until his next class. She smiled as she stroked his head of hair and looked up at the branches over her head.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. Yuki sat up and looked at the girl.

"Morning." She laughed.

"It's already 3." He said looking at his cell phone.

His attention moved from his mobile device to the girl smiling at him. She was quieter than usual since Maki finished a test earlier. She was slightly tired but she let Yuki nap instead of her.

"Look over there." He pointed away to the opposite end of the campus.

Maki looked and was surprised when her lips made contact with her cheek. She turned back to him with a red face and a hand covering the area he kissed. There was a slight tint of red to his cheeks as well. This didn't stop Yuki from pressing his lips on her skin again. This time Yuki kissed her on her soft lips.

"Kanojo."

"Heh?"

"You're my girlfriend." He turned away in embarrassment.

She pressed her lips on his making him turn a bright red. "Kareshi…" she whispered. "You're my boyfriend."

A/N: Thank you for reading! It is much appreciated. You, Me, and Change is finally finished! I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic!


End file.
